The present invention relates to a technique for decoding a 3-dimensional video Stream having a right-eye macro block group including a plurality of macro blocks for forming a right-eye image and a left-eye macro block group including a plurality of macro blocks for forming a left-eye image, formed on a same frame.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-124200) describes a technique for displaying on a conventional 2-dimensional display by decoding only one of the views of a compressed 3-dimensional or stereo view (specification paragraphs 0083 to 0085).
Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-014956) describes a technique for converting a 3-dimensional video stream into a 2-dimensional video stream by searching the 3-dimensional video stream to extract only a stream on one side and only by rewriting the header information (specification paragraphs 0018 to 0019).
Patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-042645) describes a technique for reproducing an image having stored therein a 2D (2-dimensional) image and a 3D (3-dimensional) image in a coexisting manner (specification paragraph 0001).
Patent document 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-288234) describes a technique for reproducing the coexistence of a 3-dimensional video image and a 2-dimensional video image, depending on the function of the receiving device (specification paragraph 0006).
Patent document 5 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-034704) described a technique for converting a side-by-side 3-dimensional image into a 2-dimensional image (specification paragraph 0076-0078).